


Repopulate

by Danidoll19



Series: New family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Children, F/M, Father Harry Potter, Harems, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry loves magic, Lots of children, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Multiple wives, POV Alternating, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoll19/pseuds/Danidoll19
Summary: The war has severely damaged the wizarding world numbers and a marriage law is passed
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin/Poppy Pomfrey, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Series: New family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640752
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. New Law

**New Law**

After the war Harry thought everything would go back to normal. Finish school, join the auror forces and have a family. Instead the Potter luck had kicked in.

The war had seriously depleted wizard and witch numbers, enough so then in a about two generations or so they would die out if things continued as they where. Even the incoming muggleborn couldn't help. Each incoming Hogwarts school year had about 4-5 muggleborn. Some muggle family's refusing to let their children attend and have their child's magic sealed and all the family obliviated.

Voldemort had add to the dark mark after his resurrection. Most marked death eaters died when he did, the few that survived where damaged and all where infertile. Meaning the witches greatly out numbered the wizards. About half of those were newly made widows.

So after quickly being selected as the new minister of magic with the backing of Harry Potter. Kingsley Shacklebolt gathered the remaining Lord and lady's as well as several high ranking ministry officals plus his advisors to discuss a solution and hopefully stop their communities destruction.

========================================

Harry Potter walked in to the ministry build two months after the war ended. Harry could still see signs of damage and signs of on going repair as he walked through the building. Harry thought back to what has happened since the war.

========================================

A lot has happened in that short time. After the battle the battle Harry headed to the great hall find his friends. Harry had found Luna first, crying over her father's body. Harry had gathered her in his arms and comforted her the best he could. Slowly coaxing her away and the great hall. Walking through the destruction sent a pang through his heart. Hogwarts was his first home. He meet his first friends here, his chosen family.

Nearing the hall Harry pulled Luna closer to his side as they hear the crying. Stopping before the great hall doors Harry took a fortifying breath and steeled himself. Checking Luna one last time Harry entered the hall coming to abrupt stop.

The dead lines the right side of the hall mourners clustered around their loved ones. The left side was running a make shift infirmary for the wounded. Harry was relieved to see Madam Pomfrey amount the medics.

Harry walked Luna over to Madam Pomfrey trying not to look to closely to the right side yet. Handing Luna of, Harry reluctantly looked for the Weasleys. Harry already knew of Percy's dead saving Fred. He found them near the back, Harry felt dread well up as he approached.

After being giving an almost crushing hug from Ron and Hermione, Harry found out they had lost two more Weasleys. Charlie had saved a badly mauled Lavender Brown from Fenrir Greyback and had paid the price. Bill found them soon after and killed the werewolf while Fleur grabbed Lavender and took her to the medics. Arthur had been killed defending Ginny from Beletrix Lestrange before she was killed by Molly in grief filled rage.

Through the rest of the day and night tragic news kept coming. Apart from Neville Harry's other dorm mates had died. Hagrid had been taken down by the Carrow twins. Tonks had also died and Remus was gravely injured. Countless people from all four houses dead. Then more bad news came. Before attacking Hogwarts the death eaters had attacked Diagonally Alley. Killing dozens and destroyed most of the alley.

In the weeks following families mourned and people picked up and tried to move on. Harry had to attend multiple funerals. Harry in between had Winky fix up Grimmauld Place having moved Andromeda Tonks and Teddy in first as Andromeda been grieving for her husband and daughter. Plus Harry had wanted his godson near.

Luna moved in next having no where to go, Harry couldn't in good conscience leave his friend with nowhere to stay. Harry had accompanied Luna to what was left of her house to see if anything was left. Apart from some small keep saked and a bag of clothes, Luna also found her family ring. It turned out Lovegood was a minor noble house. Luna seemed to bounce back quicker than the rest and was helping taking care of Teddy.

Remus had woken up and was confined to the hospital till he healed more. While devastated Remus was with losing his wife, he loved when Luna or Harry brought Teddy to see him. It was the only time he seem to come alive.

With the destruction of the Burrow and Diagonally Alley their was no was for the Weasleys to go. So Harry was also housing Molly, Ginny and the twins after saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, since they had left to find Hermiones parents. Molly had signed to Burrow over to Bill. Who was camping their with Fleur as he cleared away and started to rebuild. Bill and Fleur had saved a decent amount among them and were talking about building a manor house.

Fred and George had lost their store and flat on the Diagonally Alley attack. Luna didn't want to go back home since that her family was gone, so the twins had bought the land from her to be near the Burrow. Talk of their shop had been put off for now till they had a home. Fred and George were going to build to houses side by side with adjoining areas, such as dining room and their workshop.  
  
======================================

Gringotts was surprisingly easy on comparison to everything else. Harry paid a large fine and the goblins got right to business. Harry was surprised to find that he was the head of several Ancient and Noble houses which he should have claimed in 17 birthday. After claiming the Black, Potter and Pervelly rings. Each ring also came with two seats on the wizengamot seats each. As well as multiple vaults and properties.

Of the properties the one that intrigued Harry most was two islands off the Scottish coast owned by the Blacks. The Blacks were a paranoid bunch and used them for food. After some discussion Harry had hired the goblins to clear the islands and repair the bridge between the islands. He also had them contact contracting firms to start building a home on the slightly bigger island.

Harry also had all of Voldemorts vaults through right of conquest. Harry already had the goblin in charge of his vaults, Longclaw going through it and donating to different rebuilding projects, also to St. Mungos.

Untangling the financial matter was extremely stressful, even with Longlaw's help. A lot of families have also left their money to him. After talking to Andromeda, he reinstated her and Teddy back into the family.

=======================================

Along with meeting several people and committees for helping people affected by the war and rebuilding. Many people where rescued from former death eater homes. Hogwarts was also undergoing repairs. During this time was when the population problems discovered.

After many discussions of different solutions, a marriage law was chosen to be the best solution. After the law was voted on there were to be talks of what to do about muggles that refused to allow their children to keep and use their magic.

Harry knew that many at the beginning thought he would protest such a law but Harry saw the point and need. Harry loved the wizarding world no matter it's problems and he wanted it to survive. He want his future children and grandchildren to go to Hogwarts and see all types of magic. Not be the last of the're kind unless they left Britain.

After many talks, the law was to be voted on today. All witch's and wizards over 16 were to be married. Given that the witch's greatly out numbered the wizards an old law allowing multiple wives had already been reinstated. The richer the wizard the more witch's they where expected to have and provide for. The wizards magic core power also factored in as the large the amount of magic the longer lived the individual, some up to two hundred. Married couples where also required to follow the new law. 

To keep things fair and impartial, a magical goblet similar to the goblet of fire was made. It would factor in age, wealth, magic power,compatibility and any magic gifts. The law was a forgone conclusion at this point. After it past their would be a month long wait before waiting names would be drown at Hogwarts. A hundred witch's where to be matched before a week wait. It would continue like this till everyone was matched.

Up until a week before the matching ceremony witch's could withdraw their name and marry who they chose. Men with three wives over eighty where exempt. All infertile people were exempt as well.

After some debate half creatures like Hagrid and Flitwick, where included. As where werewolves that had not aided with Voldemort. Male werewolves as long as they could afford to support a wife. All female werewolves were to be included. A small island was to be warded for full moons, that all werewolves where requiered to go each full moon.

====================================

Harry walked in the court room nodding at the people he knew, he headed up the stairs the his seat beside Neville. They chatted quiet while waiting for Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt. Neville had claimed the Longbottom seat after his grandmother was killed.

Neville has also supported the law to some surprise. As far as Harry know he planned to marry his long term girlfriend Hannah Abbott before the first Matching ceremony.

Across the way Harry noticed Draco Malfoy enter. While the elder Malfoy had used a cane for decoration the younger needed one from damage after the dark lords dead. Draco had married Pansy Parkinson when Harry was on the run. With Voldemort dead Draco was infertile, lucky for him Pansy was already pregnant when the dark Lord was killed.

Rising after Shackelbolt entered before sitting at his signal the meeting begain. After going over the law one last time a vote was called. The results were was almost unanimous. The law was passed, starting tomorrow the month count down began.


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions and preparation

**Reactions**

Harry returned home after the meeting to a full house. Hanging up his coat, Harry ran his hand through his hair musing his hair more. Walking to the dining room where the noise was coming from Harry though about what had just transpired today. While he was happy the law had passed. Harry was also a little worried as to who he would be marrying. Harry was also exited to have a family of is own. He had always want a big family.

To Harry's surprise he had found he enjoyed debating on the wizengamot. While Harry wasn't going back to school for his NEWTS, Harry was going to study and do them at the ministry. Harry was already dreading Hermiones reaction to that news. Ron and Hermione where going to be back in a few days and from the letters he got Hermione was already in a bad mood.

Entering the dining room Harry took in the chaos. Andromeda was sitting with Molly, Teddy was between them in a high seat. The twins, Bill and Fleur where at the end of the table talking about there new homes. George and Fred's houses was nearly done. They just needed to furnish them. Bill's was about half way done.

Luna and Ginny were hunched over a book between them.

After answering and returning the hellos. Harry made his way to the seat beside Luna. A plate appeared before him. Murmuring a thank you to Winky Harry tucked in to his dinner.

"How did it go Harry dear," Molly asked with a tired smile. Harry knew she wasn't sleeping well. She had also taken to cleaning everything. 

"Good, the law was passed almost unanimously." Harry smiled. Taking in everyones reactions his smile twitched. Fred and George had spayed out their food. Bill choked on his, Fleur pound his back to help. Luna and Ginny heads had pooped up, knocking their heads together. Molly and Andromeda had frozen while feeding Teddy.

"Seriously?" Bill exclaimed. Clearing his throat Bill stated at Harry.

"Yes, starting tomorrow the month countdown begins till the first Matching ceremony," Harry replied. That had mixed reactions, while everyone agreed that something had to be done. There was some trepidation about it who they would be watch to.

"So soon?" Andromeda asked. While she was better than when the war had just ended she still has intense moment of depression. She wasn't looking forward to a new husband.

"Yes, it was decided the sooner the better. A lot of people are still in emergency housing and they want this done. Some wives husbands will have homes. While housing couples together while free some room, " answered Harry. Finishing his food Harry stretched leaning back in his seat.

"What will happen?" Ginny asked. She was nervous, Harry and her had decided not to continue with their relationship. So she didn't know who she was marring.

"Everyone will gather at Hogwarts. For the first Matching Ceremony that are allowed to leave after their first match and have to marry before the next Matching ceremony. After the first hundred women are matched the ceremony while finish and start again in a week. It's unlikely that anyone with be matched with two wives the first Matching, which is why the can leave after the first, they have to stay for the rest as the chance of mulple wives go up," Said Harry standing to get Teddy so Molly and Andromdreda could eat in peace. Harry was glad of that fact, getting married was big at least he could get to know his first wife before getting another. "After the wedding the witch's will be given fertility potions and the men vitality ones. Also all contraception are being band."

Finishing the conversation Harry took Teddy for his bath.

=============================================

The day after the vote Harry was on his way to Gringotts. The bridge has been fixed and strengthened and islands cleared.They had found a construction firm, Premium Homes. The sketches that Harry had seen it was more a castle than anything. It was to be at the far end of the island opposite the bridge. The new Black castle was a sprawling building facing the bridge, was six stories with a basement. They where also be a gated garden around the castle.

Next there was going to be a about six manor houses spread between the castle and bridge. Three on each side with plenty of space between. Harry was planning on giving one to Ron. That conversation was going to be difficult

While big, Harry thought with the new law it was a good idea. With his wealth and magical power he was going to have multiple wives plus the children they all had. He was going to need a big house.

Harry also had plans for the other island newly named Hope. Diagonally Alley was still mostly destroyed, a lot of people had also lost their homes. Many witches and wizards didn't and wouldn't stay in muggle neighbourhoods.

On the right Harry was having sixty, three to four story houses. With front and back gardens with plenty of space between each house. The large size and numerous rooms was perfect for the new families.

On the left Harry was having eighty shops made. Forty on each side of a path. To be sold or rented out.

In the middle of both was a park/forest with paths leading to the homes and to the shops. Starting after the bridge to trail off near the end of the island.

At the end of the island their where to be two large buildings, a orphanage. Which was in desperate need of, as magical children were being sent to muggle ones. Even children who hasn't spent much time there.

The next was to be a school for children aged five to ten after which they would be sent to Hogwarts.

Black castle was to be first priority along with orphanage, with small teams working on Hope island. With magical help a handful of houses and shops on Hope were expected to be done just in time for the first Matching Ceremony.  
=============================================

Leaving gringotts after signing a contract with Premium Homes, Harry made his way to St Mungos to pick up Remus.

**Remus Lupin**

Waking after the final battle Remus had been in terrible pain. Learning about Tonks death hurt more than anything else. He had hardly moved from his bed and talked to no one, wishing he had died with her. Harry had quickly knocked that thought out of his head. Remus would swear that his ears were still ringing from Harry's rant. Harry was right though he had a son now. A baby boy that had lost his mother. Remus was terrified that he would fall him but he had to try.

The first time Harry handed him Teddy, he had cried. Teddy was his reason to live now. He wouldn't abandon him. 

Hearing about the marriage law came is a suprise. That werewolves were to be involved even more so. Though given that Harry had been a major supporter maybe it about have. Harry had never had a problem with him being a werewolf.

Still he was not looking forward to it. Sirius had left him a fair amount of money. With the money saved plus what he got from Tonks will Remus could provide for a wife. He didn't want one though. He had loved his wife, they had had there ups and downs but they had loved each other.

Remus sat on the edge of the hospital bed he gingerly pulled on a jumper waiting for Harry to arrive. He would stay with Harry till he bought a new house. Harry had shown him his plans for the Black and Hope islands. Harry had promised him the first one. Remus refused to be gifted it, insisting on buying it.

Well he wasn't looking forward to marrying. He would treat them the respect they deserved and look after any future children he had.

**Molly Weasley**

Molly had insisted on make a lunch for Remus getting out of the hospital. She liked to keep busy these days. She know she was lucky. Five of her children had survived the war. While that was a small conmfort it was a cold one. She missed her children. Rebellious Charlie and her studious Percy. She missed her husband. She had been with Arthur since they were at school. They had seven children together. Children starting their own families soon.

Bill was rebuilding the Burrow, even if it was a manor now. Molly couldn't stay their now, not without Arthur. Bill had a successful job and so did his wife Fleur. They were build a new home together. From what Bill had said it would be ready for them to move in days before Matching Ceremony.

The twins houses was ready, they would be moving into them in about a week when it was full furnished, which was proving difficult. Many businesses either closed or destroyed. They were making it work though. George had found a small out of the way second hand furniture store that had survived with barely any damage. Fred had tracked down the owner and had convinced them to opened for a few days. Molly had also heard them taking to Harry about but one of the shops in Hope island for their joke shop.

Ginny, Molly could tell was nervous about marrying. While she was going back to finish school Ginny had wanted to play quidditch professional which she can't do pregnant. Molly had managed to find an old seamstress that had agree to Ginny and Luna for a wedding dress. It cost a quite a bit though.

Finally Ron, who had gone of with Hermione. Molly know they would probably marry before the Matching Ceremony. Molly worried though. While the golden trio had won awards of Merlin first class, giving Ron a boost in money along with several donations that had been made during the war. Ron didn't have anywhere to stay. His brothers had homes ready. Molly, Ginny, Luna and Andromeda were to be married. Harry had guaranteed Remus and Teddy a home on one of him islands. Ron though had nothing. She couldn't help but think he should have stay instead of going of with Herrmione.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Molly finished making lunch. Ron and Hermione would be back tomorrow she'd find out their plans then.

**Ron Weasley**

After a few weeks Ron know he should have stayed home. He loved Hermione but since being unable to find her parents where she thought they'd be, she'd been unbearable. The one thing he hated about Hermione was when something didn't go according to her plan she tended to freak out. He wrote Harry and his brother's regularly, keeping up to date on things back home.

When Hermione had heard the law she had snorted derogatory, implying that anyone who followed it was barbaric. She had been sure that it wouldn't go through even with Harry backing it. The scathing letter Hermione had sent Harry had caused a rift between them.

Now Ron know he wasn't the smartest but he could see a need for it. He didn't want his community to disappear. He didn't want his kids or grandchildren to have to leave britain to survive. Not that her said as such to Hermione. She would just condensed him.

After weeks of not finding Hermione's parents they were going home. Ron wasn't looking forward to the arguments to come. Ron planned to propose when they were home. He didn't want to argue but he had a feeling that Hermione would against a quick wedding.

Hermione hasn't reacted well to the law passing and the last few days had been bloody miserable.Ron know she wanted to fight it, Ron however wasn't. Sure he wasn't looking forward to arguing with more woman, and he know Hermione would expect him to ignore any added wives. They would be forced to marry though as well. Ron didn't plan to ignore them. It went their fault.

Ron was also worried about where they would stay, Harry would house them for now but he was getting married to. Ron didn't want to intrude on that, same with his brother's. In about a month he would be married to someone he might not know, hopeful to Hermione too. Maybe he could buy one of the houses in Harry's new islands. Ron felt a bit jealous of that fact. He was trying not to be though.

Making sure everything was packed Ron made his way out of the tent, Hermione was sitting on the ground writing away in a notebook, muttering to herself. Dropping his bags near her Ron started taking down the tent.

When that was done Ron and Hermione grabbed their international portkey. Checking everything was secure on last time, they were ready to go.

================================================

**Harry Potter**

After Ron and Hermione arrival thing had picked up. Ron for once was not his problem, Hermione was. She bitched and moaned. Hermione seem under the impression that one word from Harry would stop it all. Harry made sure she know it wouldn't and even if it did he agreed with the law. She had not appreciated that.

The twins had been the first to move out. When Remus house was done he had decided to stay till a week before the first Matching Ceremony before moving with Teddy. Then the Burrow was finished early. After seeing how uncomfortable Molly was Harry offered to let her and Ginny stay their till their own match.

Hermione seem to come out of her mood when Ron proposed. Then decent back down after she realised she had to marry quick. Luckily Molly was able to squeeze her in with Luna and Ginny's dress fitting. For a quick wedding Molly did a good job. They had it between the Burrow and the twins houses in a grassy clearing. It was a simple ceremony with Kingsly Shackelbolt over seeing it. The Order and DA was also invited. Some of them having not seen each other since the war ended.

The next wedding was Neville to Hannah Abbott. Held at Longbottom manor Neville had Amelia Bones conducting it. Hannah had lost her parents and had been staying with Susan Bones. That wedding was livelier. Both had also taken their potions as part of the ceremony to cheers and wolf whistles. Neville had also mentioned to Harry that they where just going to take their NEWTS at the ministry the same as him.

A surprise wedding was also announced. Filius Flitwick to Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Spout and Rolanda Hooch. Exempting them from the law. There was some talk about it it would be a real marriage. Harry figured as long as they had babies it wasn't anyone's business. Harry suspected though it was to stay at Hogwarts. A new husband might want them to leave or a wife might not want to stay in a school.

Harry had also offered Ron the first manor when it was built which wouldn't be until after Black castle. After some arguments Ron agreed as long as he could pay half. It would still leave him with a comfortable among till he got a job. In the mean time he would staying at shell cottage.

The orphanage had also been built and Andromeda had asked to head it. Her reasoning was that Teddy had his dad now and she needed something to do or she'd go crazy. After agreeing Andromeda was of like a women on a mission.

Andromeda after talks with Kingsley, hired 6 workers all of which would be staying at the orphanage, as aurors were out fetching the children. A lot of people had been donating when them heard Harry Potter was opening a children's home. So she had plenty of funds. They picked up sixty two kids. Fourth of which were Hogwarts age. Any tuition that hasn't been paid would be taken care of from the donations. It also had four house elves.

Harry had approached Remus about the primary school. After the orphanage those workers started the school. Remus would be the headmaster. Chose the teachers, salaries etc. All kids from the orphanage got in for free. The rest would have to pay a small fee, with a discount for the fourth child on and as so forth.

Remus seemed excited for the challenge. He hired five teachears. One for each year, a nurse, cook and a cleaner.It would take a few weeks to finish but they should be ready to open when Hogwarts does.

A trip of medi-witch's had bought the the first shop and were transforming it into a clinic for pregnant woman called Baby Mine. The first floor a check in area and rooms for private exams. Second a delivery suite and lastly the top floor. Half for emergencies, the half for fertility issues.

The twins had also bought a shop for their new joke store.

All in all Harry had a productive month. With the Match Ceremony in just a few days time to look forward to Harry was ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will the first wife be?

**Author's Note:**

> Reactions next


End file.
